


心跳

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity





	心跳

“S……Superman——超人！”  
“我听着呢，B。”  
“看到Luthor的装甲中央的核心了吗？把它取出来！那应该就是承载魔法的核心！”  
“好。”  
又是一场恶战。大概全美的好的坏蛋们只会瞄准了大都会和哥谭，隔三差五就会集结起来出来给他们来制造一些麻烦。三天抢银行，五天小爆炸，十天想灭哥谭，半月收大都会，跟上下班一样准时，有时还无偿加班，永远乐此不疲。  
然而乐此不疲的也只是那些超级坏蛋，超级英雄表示早就被这种赶不走只会一个劲在你耳边盘旋又不能打死的蚊子闹得心烦，每次有任务闪电侠还得从中城一路狂奔而来；尽管那费不了他太多时间。  
Joker的RPG冲着蝙蝠侠低空飞行的蝙蝠机来了几炮，居然还是有着热视线追踪系统。蝙蝠机损伤不轻，不能正面抵御住那颗小型飞弹，蝙蝠侠不得不从机上跳下来。  
天杀的，要知道虽然每次他的落地姿势都很帅，可是伤还是要照受的啊。  
他已经很多天没有睡了。Luthor和Joker两人合作再附赠些虾兵蟹将已经足够让人头疼，更何况他们还找到了会黑魔法的帮手，光是找扎坦娜研究如何解除魔法就已经够他受的了。  
蝙蝠侠否认他这是在为自己不断受伤而找借口。  
“超人，接受这个吧！”  
又来了。Luthor的装甲被破了一半，又举起了那根一看就知道子弹是什么成分的大枪对着超人。看着他那脸傻样就知道又没有带着闪避点上班。  
蝙蝠侠甚至不想尝试去喊超人让他躲开，他永远想不明白一个拥有超级速度的外星人闪避能力怎么会比他还差。  
蝙蝠侠无视了某个连脸都不想记住的小兵砍下来的刀，直直地承受了那一击，然后冲过去将超人扑开了。  
“唔……”  
“B！”  
又是这个声调。蝙蝠侠想，他与其有空每次为他受伤感到心疼，还不如多吃点核桃长点脑子。他开始考虑起韦恩企业要不要进入食品行业；不知道苹果派味的核桃和小甜饼味的核桃怎么样。或者会不会人工给他造点脑子更实在一点。  
蝙蝠侠侧躺在地上，捂着被击中的后腰侧。光听声音都知道愤怒值被点满的超人上去徒手撕开了Luthor的装甲。接下来就是警察的工作了。  
“B，我拿到核心了！”  
超人举着那个闪闪发光、只有尾指指节那么小的一个核心，超开心地朝蝙蝠侠挥手。  
啊啊，知道了。  
蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛。  
好累，让他睡一会儿吧。  
他醒来的时候，是在超人的怀抱里。呼啦啦的风声告诉他他们正在空中。  
“放我下来。”蝙蝠侠虚弱道。  
“别说傻话了，我们都知道我不会放你下来的。你也是执着，每次都要说一句这句话。”超人低头冲蝙蝠侠笑了笑，然后继续专心赶路，“你伤很重，不要乱动。”  
蝙蝠侠感受着抱着自己硬得跟蝙蝠洞的防爆门一样的手臂，琢磨着什么时候告诉他抱他的时候把身体放软一点，像他们做的时候那个柔软度就挺好的。  
血滴滴答答地从空中飘落到哥谭的街道上。  
超人把蝙蝠侠递给了Alfred，随后一直局促不安地在旁边等着。  
Alfred看了制服已经破破烂烂的超人一眼。  
“我会照顾他的。你有什么事，就去吧。”  
超人纠结得几乎跺脚。最后他说：“对不起！我马上把稿子赶完！你和Bruce说我晚上会回来找他的！”  
“好的，Master Kent。”  
超人听到答复后，立刻就消失了踪影。  
真是他妈的痛啊。  
这是Bruce从昏迷中清醒过来时，脑子里第一个无比清晰的想法。  
“少爷，我很高兴看到您这么快就醒了。就算您左腰后侧那个弹孔看上去非常的不和谐，我想您也没有必要在一个对称的位置刻上一样的伤口。”  
Bruce躺在蝙蝠洞的床上，看着顶上阴森森的洞顶。  
“完美对称？”  
“完美对称。我很高兴您少了一桩‘如何让您的疤变好看’的心事。”  
“我从来没有过这个心事。”  
“噢，您有的，少爷。我时常看着您全裸着站在卧室的全身镜面前抚摸自己的伤疤。”  
Bruce想如果他说那是因为氪星人在伤疤上面又舔又咬留下了很多痕迹的话，Alfred又会怎么想。  
“我没想到你会有这么特别的兴致看着全裸的我看着自己。”  
“少爷，您十三岁第一次遗精的时候还捂着湿乎乎的内裤哭着跑过来找我的时候可不比现在……”  
“停。”Bruce强行打断了Alfred的拆台行为，“那个氪星牛皮糖呢？”  
“Master Kent说他工作很急，必须及时赶回去写稿。他是在上班时间出来做了拯救世界的志愿者，您不能怪他。”  
“我没有。”Bruce从床上坐起来，疼痛让他不禁发出几声呻吟。  
“尽管我知道没有用，但出于老管家义务守则，我还是要提醒您您现在最好不要坐起来。”  
Bruce从床上走了下来。“什么时候有的守则？我怎么没听过。”  
“一分钟前Alfred Pennyworth为了引起他的主人的注意而正式颁布的。”  
“……”  
不知道是不是Bruce的错觉，他莫名觉得今天Alfred吐槽的兴致莫名的高。  
Bruce走到电脑前，坐了下来。  
Alfred叹了口气，道：“我去给您准备晚饭。”  
虽然残局收拾得差不多了，但是Luthor的那个魔法核心的具体魔法结构还没有弄清楚。而且这几天他收集到了很多关于魔法的信息，一直堆积着没有整理。  
就算夜巡有罗宾，他今天也很难确保能不能准时睡觉了。  
Clark一直没有来；当他打电话过来时，已经很晚了。  
“Bruce？”  
Bruce接通了电话，一边整理着信息。  
“什么事。”  
“我……今天……”Clark支支吾吾地，最后一把捂住了脸，“对不起！我今天可能去不了你家了。今天正义联盟对抗Luthor他们的战斗，Perry让我负责赶稿，必须在今天赶出来。但是你看……”  
现在已经快十点了。  
“我知道了。”  
Bruce皱着眉盯着那些收集来的数据。魔法能量的内在逻辑，比他想象的还要复杂的多。他可能要整理很久了。  
“那……”  
“没事，你忙吧。”  
“Bruce，”Clark的声音突然变得认真起来，Bruce不禁下意识地停住了手上的工作，“有事你叫我，我会在你下一次心跳前赶来的——就像我说过的那样。”  
“……”Bruce的手摸到了结束通话的健上，“嗯。”  
结束通话。  
Bruce的头因为疲倦和困顿疼得要炸裂，但是他还是想要把手上的数据处理完毕以后再睡。  
Dick回来的时候，看到的正是双眼布满血丝的Bruce仍然死死地盯着电脑屏幕，仿佛要把它盯出一个洞来。  
“Bruce，”Dick摘下自己的眼罩，“你该休息一会儿了。”  
“现在已经很晚了，你明天还要上课。快去睡觉。”  
Bruce只是这么说，显然没有留下任何给Dick回答的机会和意愿。Dick只好垂头丧气地离开了。  
一般来说，工作的时候Bruce都不会觉得时间过得格外漫长。但是当他第三次几乎趴在键盘上睡着时，他知道为了工作效率着想，他应该现在就去休息一下。  
当他终于说服自己躺上床时，已经五点了。幸好是冬天，不然天已经亮了。  
本来在数据还没整理完的情况下睡觉已经让Bruce非常不爽了，更让他难受的是，他坐在蝙蝠洞困得直打瞌睡，他躺在柔软舒服的床上，却睡不着。  
蝙蝠侠躺在床上，和天花板上的小蝙蝠大眼瞪小眼。  
明天该让Alfred把这些向暖的小生物赶出去了。  
或许留着还不错？他突然想到。  
——你也睡不着？  
——是啊。  
——为什么？这里可比外面暖和多了。  
——可是我只有一只蝙蝠，窝里暖和不起来。  
——我也是一个人。  
——你不冷吗？  
唔。Bruce翻了个身。他右腰后侧的伤口在隐隐作痛，他不想压到它。  
他当然不冷。韦恩宅可有着天下最舒服的暖气。Bruce想他还是困了，不然为什么会控制不住地在脑中进行一场毫无营养的对话。  
Bruce想要裹紧些被子，却抬不起手来。  
要是……要是有什么温暖的东西……  
“Clark……”  
Bruce一说出这个名字就清醒了。但他很快又放宽了心。现在是凌晨五点，哥谭的罪犯都睡觉了，更何况那个大都会的小镇男孩。今天对于每个人来说都是一场恶战，Clark的消耗想必不比他少，而Clark也加班赶稿不知道到了几点钟。他现在一定在他沉沉的、美好的睡梦中，没有时间来照顾一个大龄的失眠患者。  
咔哒。  
窗开了，冷风灌了进来。但很快又关上了。  
“从来不拉窗帘，不好好盖被子，彻头彻尾裸睡。”入侵者低声笑道，“Bruce Wayne标准睡觉方式。”  
Bruce听到靴子的硬底落在上等木板上的声音。然后是脱下衣服的布料摩擦的沙沙声。  
——我会在你下一次心跳前赶来。  
“你迟到了。”  
Bruce懒懒地道，心跳却不由自主地变快了。  
被子被掀开一角，一阵凉意漫上Bruce的后背，但随后是更温暖的暖意覆了上来。  
“我在窗外看了你一会儿。”  
Bruce感觉到了，Clark也没有穿衣服。好吧，严格来说，一条内裤。Clark的手脚都缠上了Bruce的胸膛和腿，两个人紧紧地贴在了一起，肌肤相贴，最直接地感受着对方传来的或灼热或冰凉的温度。Bruce对他完美绕过所有伤口的举动感到非常满意。  
“唔……”  
Bruce迷迷糊糊地呢喃道。温暖从后背传遍了全身，方才还是冰凉的指尖现在已经暖和得让人不由迷醉。暖烘烘的感觉抚平了他全身上下的伤口在严寒天气叫嚣着的疼痛，“你一直没睡？”  
“我一听到你的声音，我就醒了。”Clark毛绒绒的头发在Bruce后颈蹭了蹭，“我一直听着呢。”  
“哼～干的不错。奖励你抱着我。”  
“好，”。Clark抱着Bruce，咧嘴笑了，“好。”  
“Clark.”  
“嗯？”  
“好……暖和。”  
Bruce的心跳逐渐放缓，一下下安稳地敲在Clark的耳膜上。他更紧地抱住了Bruce，安心地陷入了睡眠。  
制高点上，蝙蝠侠眺望着波光粼粼的海湾。  
“正联全体成员，立刻前往哥谭和大都会的海湾，有许多民众反映那里似乎出现了什么巨型的海生怪物。”  
蝙蝠侠站在哥谭至高的韦恩大厦顶上，看着下面发生的一切。  
他跳了下去。  
咚。  
“超人。”  
咚。  
红蓝相间的影子在空中飞速掠过，只留下了一道残影。红黑色在半空中纠缠到了一起，静止在了空中。  
超人抱着蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠抱着手臂，道：“你迟到了。”  
“没有。我刚刚好在你心跳的那个时候接住的。”  
“可是，”蝙蝠侠指着超人的小卷毛，道，“你说的是‘我会在你下一次心跳前到达’。”  
“Well……”  
闪电侠：“啊啊啊啊啊啊你们真是够了这里是公共频道你们能不能收敛一点啊啊啊这是对单身狗的暴击啊你们有没有考虑过我们的感受！”  
绿灯侠：“Barry，你这样说我会很难过的。”  
钢骨：“闪电侠你就不要说了，谁不知道你有个绿灯。”  
神奇女侠：“这里还有一个被留下来的没有说话呢。”  
海王：“我和湄拉都没有你们两个过分。”  
火星猎人：“各位，我们现在还在任务中……”  
蝙蝠侠和超人对视一眼，同时耸了耸肩。


End file.
